ESPECIAL DE AÑO
by CrisKakis
Summary: Especial de año de preguntas y respuestas. Pasen y conoscan divertidos datos curioso acerca de este guapachoso escritor y juzguen por ustedes mismos que tan loco estoy... XD


ESPECIAL DE AÑO. (Preguntas y respuestas)

Hola que tal amigos de fanfiction. Tal y como prometí aquí les he traído para ustedes este especial de año por el primer fic que he escrito hasta ahora. Agradezco a mis queridos amigos y lectores The Faster Frogfoot y The only 95 quienes me dieron la idea y me inspiraron a llevar a cabo este especial. Y creo que serán las únicas preguntas ya que nadie más ha dejado sus preguntas, creo que es debido a mi fic no es tan popular después de todo. Aun así contestare sus preguntas antes de que termine el mes.

Esta vez no utilizare negritas desde mi perspectiva para que logren diferenciar las preguntas del texto.

— Pinkie Pie: ¡HOLA A TODOS! Aquí Pinkie Pie reportándose justa a tiempo para el nuevo capítulo.

— Applejack: Estamos muy impacientes por ver la batalla que tendrás con la princesa. Suena sumamente emocionante compañero.

— Fluttershy: Yo también espero saber por lo que pasara pero… espero que nadie resulte severamente herido por ese peligroso entrenamiento.

— Twilight: Hola CrisKakis. Es bueno volver a verte después de un tiempo.

— CrisKakis: Hola Twilight, lo mismo digo. Chicas un gusto verlas de nuevo y Pinkie este no es un capitulo nuevo, esto es un especial de preguntas y respuestas que hago para que nuestros queridos lectores conozcan más acerca de mi persona… o se creo yo.

— Pinkie Pie: Awww yo quería ver tu batalla contra las princesas… : (

— Twilight: Una batalla entre tú y las princesas, ¿Qué acaso llegaste a un caso de conspiración contra ellas?

— CrisKakis: Jeje no Twilight. Básicamente es una batalla a modo de práctica para la preparación de mi aventura y ganar un poco de experiencia en combate en caso de defenderme de los peligros desconocidos que merodean por Equestria.

— Twilight: Oh ya entiendo.

— Applejack: ¿Entonces a que se debe la ocasión por la que escribes esto?

— CrisKakis: Como hice mención, esto es un especial de preguntas y respuestas para los queridos lectores debido a que ya transcurrió un año desde que inicie con mi fic, esto con la finalidad de conozcan más de mí.

— Twilight: Ooh interesante, a mí también me gustaría saber más de ti, ¿Te importaría so tomo nota de ello?

— CrisKakis: Yo creo que no, adelante Twi. Bien comencemos con la primera pregunta.

 _ **(¿Cómo conociste la serie MLP y que fue lo que más te gusto de esta?, ¿Qué le viste de interesante a MLP?)**_

Conocí la serie un día que estaba severamente aburrido y no tuve clases de la universidad. Me levante temprano como es de mi costumbre y encendí el televisor. En esos momentos pensé en jugar algún videojuego pero resulta que ya me había terminado todos los videojuegos que tenía en ese entonces así que pase de largo el quere jugar y decidí ver la televisión hasta toparme con el canal donde pasan las series animadas y ver algunas caricaturas y programas para niños que marcaron mi infancia, que bonitos recuerdos tuve esa vez, así que decidí quedar mirando el televisor por un buen rato hasta que dieron el estúpido programa de Peppa Pig, en serio no se cómo a los niños les gusta eso si no tiene sentido la caricatura de esa puerca malcriada. En fin, dado por terminado el programa comenzó MLP en el capítulo de _Nightmare Night_ y lo extraño fue que la caricatura me gusto.

Anteriormente había escuchado que la serie animada era buena así que comencé a indagar más acerca de ella y me puse a ver los capítulos por internet durante varios días y cuando menos me lo espere… ¡Boom! Ya me había aventado las tres primeras temporadas jeje. Lo interesante de la serie fue que al final de cada capítulo las ponis deban a conocer lo que habían aprendido dejando al público espectador con la enseñanza de que es lo más concreto y correcto que se debe de hacer durante una situación como la que se le presentaron a las ponis en el programa. Eso fue lo interesante pero a decir verdad.

— Twilight: Así que nuestras experiencias y ver que se las relatábamos a la princesa Celestia fue lo más interesante para ti ¿eh? Creo que eso es bueno. Me alegra saber que alguien más aprende de nosotras en conocer y diferenciar lo que es correcto en la vida.

— CrisKakis: Si Twilight pero la mayoría de las personas somos conscientes de diferenciar entre el bien y el mal, aun así el programa me fascino. Ver como ayudaste a la princesa Luna en esa ocasión fue un acto generoso de tu parte. Aunque la serie tuvo un cambio drástico para el público después debido a que sus creadores supieron que la mayoría de la audiencia eran machos pecho peludo veían el programa.

— Applejack: Eso es extraño. Hasta de donde nosotras venimos puede ser raro que a gran multitud de sementales les gustara ese tipo de cosas.

— CrisKakis: Si lo sé, pero no nos culpen ni nos juzguen por nuestros gustos terroncito jeje. Bueno la que sigue.

 _ **(¿Que no te agrada del fandom?)**_

En realidad no tengo nada en contra del fandom. Me agradan los diferentes tipos de dibujo y artes que hacen con los personajes de los ponis tanto normal como en su forma antropomorfa, e inclusos videos graciosos y divertidos como los del personaje Fluffle Puff jeje, ese poni es la onda.

Lo que si me pareció extraño es conocer cosas como el clop/lemon (gracias a FF) y la R34 referente a la serie. El fandom es tan rápido que hay veces que no tardan más de un día en realizar cosas en tributo a los personajes, e incluso a los nuevos personajes que van apareciendo de poco apoco en el programa.

¡Dios! ¿Se imaginan cual fue mi reacción al saber que había gente hacia y gusta de este tipo de cosas?... (0_o)

Pero digo, está bien. Son gustos y todas y cada una de las personas tiene gustos diferentes… algunos hasta muye extraños por cierto. En fin no soy nadie para juzgar a la gente.

— Fluttershy: ¿Clop? ¿Lemon? ¿R34? ¿Qué es eso?

— Pinkie Pie: Oh yo, yo, yo le digo. Son cosas extrañas pero divertidas que hay en internet que a los ponis adultos les gustan con respecto a la por…

— CrisKakis: "No digas nada, ni una palabra Pinkie. Promete que no dirás nada con una Pinkie promesa a tus amigas o al resto de los ponis sobre esas cosas" — le tape la boca a la poni rosada para que después le susurrara al oído tales palabras y así ella asintiera ante mi petición.

— Twilight: ¿Que fue todo eso?

— CrisKakis: Lo siento Twilight, Pinkie y yo tenemos un secreto que no se puede decir a cualquiera — Twilight me vio extraño por tal mencion del secreto. La princesa de la amistad intento persuadir a Pinkie Pie pero igualmente no dijo — continuemos…

 _ **(¿Cómo conociste esta página de subnormales?**_ **NO OFENSE ANYPONY, Es decir** _**¿Cómo conociste FF?)**_

A decir verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien. Solo recuerdo haber leído uno de los primeros fics que leí conocido como _Armonía Quebrada_ la cual tuvo muchas trabas en la historia a mi parecer. Fue la primera historia acerca de MLP que leí que hacía mención de violencia y tragedia, cosa que nunca imagine que podría esperar de la seria. Bueno aunque después Hasbro nos sorprendió a todos con ese capítulo en donde Twilight se enfrenta a Tirek en una pelea al estilo _Dragon Ball Z._ Cosa que tampoco espere de un programa de ponis.

Aunque fue algo extraño el fic que mencione, me agrado y de ahí en más decidí buscar más fics dejándome llevar por lo que a descripción de estos decían… y henos aquí en FF.

— Twilight: Recuerdo esa pelea con el malvado de Tirek. Fue muy difícil enfrentarme a él, ¿Qué es eso de _Dragon Ball Z_? ¿Qué es eso exactamente?

— Pinkie Pie: _¡Sigh!_ ¿No conoces a _Goku_? Todos conocen a _Goku_ , Twilight, ¿Cómo es posible que no conozcas a _Goku_?

— Twilight: ¿Qué? Dudo que alguien más de nosotras conozca a ese tal _"Goku"._

— Applejack: De hecho. Yo lo conozco terroncito.

— Fluttershy: Yo igual.

— Twilight: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo?

— Pinkie/Applejack/Fluttershy: Historietas.

— CrisKakis: Vaya. No esperaba que ustedes conocieran al saiyajin, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que en Equestria existieran los mangas? — quien lo hubiera dicho ¿eh? — Twilight, de vez en cuando deberías de leer más cosas de ficción y no solo cosas que nutren el conocimiento. Veras que te divertirán los comics. Siguiente.

 _ **(¿Que te inspiro a escribir un fic?)**_

En realidad creo que después de haber leído mucho fics me pareció muy interesante… y más las historias Hie/HeE. Ver como los escritores imaginaban a una persona viajar a la tierra de los pequeños equinos y ver que tenían extrañas aventuras sonaba interesante. Y mucho más cuando plasmaban el romance y el emparejamiento entre un humano y un poni, que loco ¿no? Pero suena divertido. Muchas veces me había imaginado e incluso soñado en estar en otra clase de mundo referente a mis series favoritas, así que me dije a mi mismo "¿y porque no crear mi propia historia? Veamos que tal resulta". Después de tener por lo menos tres capítulos escritos, resultado de la imaginación y pues me pareció muy divertido el escribir mi fic pero no quise que solo yo lo leyera y decidí finalmente compartir mí historia con ustedes mis queridos amigos y lectores. Me alegra saber que hay gente que les gusta mi historia y eso, en serio se estima mucho… :' )

— Twilight: Escribir una historia es como escribir un libro. Apuesto a que debe de ser emocionante.

— CrisKakis: Y lo es Twilight, y lo es.

 _ **(¿Cuál es el mejor fic que has leído?)**_

Pues en realidad he leído tantos que no se por cual decidir ya que muchos me han gustado. Como lo son los fics _Spike the Hunter, Dusk Shine en busca de la Felicidad, ¡Esto será divertido!, Hasta que la última manzana caiga, Lazos perdidos entre otras._

— Pinkie Pie: ¡Wow! vaya que has leído mucho. Tal y como se refleja en el historial de tu celular, vaya pérdida de tiempo que has tenido en tu vida al leer.

— CrisKakis/Twilight: (¬_¬)

— Fluttershy: Creo que fue mejor no haber dicho nada, Pinkie Pie… (°˷°)

— CrisKakis: Ignorare ese cometario.

 _ **(**_ _ **¿Twiligh alicornio o unicornio... te hago esta pregunta porque a muchos bronys no les gusto el cambio?**_ _ **)**_

Me gusto el diseño de Twi en alicornio pero me quedo con la Twilight unicornio. Después de ese cambio tan drástico en ella y que la convirtieran en princesa se me hace que ha tenido menos protagonismo y aventuras que antes. Además que se ha hecho un poco más aburrida.

— Twilight: ¡Oye! Ser princesa no tiene nada de aburrido. El poder saber cómo ayudar a otros ponis gracias a sus cartas y ver si es posible poder decretar nuevas leyes e ideas que ayudo a saber a la princesa Celestia tiene su lado positivo.

— Pues yo pienso que tienes más actividades arraigadas al pápelo. Eso es aburrido. Antes tenías más oportunidades de explorar y salir a ayudar junto con tus amigas a los demás ponis dejándote así una lección de la amistad y no esperar hasta el mapa de la armonía o como sea que le llamen ustedes te encomiende una misión. Por lo menos eso a mí no me gustaría estar todo el día estar en un castillo documentando y llenando todo una pila de papeleo.

— Twilight: B-bueno… yo. No siempre el deber de una princesa el hacer papeleo. Además siempre hay tiempo de organizar de muchas formas diferentes toda la documentación. Ya sea por color, por orden alfabetico, el tipo de prioridad y diversas cosas. Eso es divertido.

Pinkie/Applejack/Fluttershy/CrisKakis: -_-u

CrisKakis: Claaaaro, divertido.

 _ **(¿Eres fan de alguna otra serie?)**_

Por lo regular me gustan mucho las series de anime. Así que siempre indago en búsqueda de nuevos animes que salen por temporadas. Los animes que en especial me gustan son _Dragon Ball, Naruto, Digimon, Pokémon, Nanatsu no Taizai, Katekyo Hitman, Gintama, One Punche Man_ entre otros que entran entre la categoría Shonen. Si hablas de series animadas americanas aparte de MLP son los antiguos programas de Cartoon Network y Nickelodeon. De lo que tiene poco y es más reciente que me gusto fue _Hora de aventura, Un Show Más, Star vs las fuerzas del mal, Gravity Falls._ Series de acción como de estilo Marvel y/o DC me gustan Daredevil, Gotham, Iron Fist y variedad de ellas. No sé si con eso conteste la pregunta de las series.

— Pinkie Pie: Ooh vaya. Así que si tienes tu lado ñoño.

— CrisKakis: Algo así.

— Fluttershy: No creo que el anime sea algo ñoño… digo, a mí me gusta algunos cuantas historias también.

— CrisKakis: Oh si, recuerdo haber visto algunas vez tus dibujos de anime en esa vez en Nightmare Night cuando intentaste llevar la labor de asustar a tus amigas. Me gustaría algún día platicar de eso contigo sobre anime Shy.

 _ **(¿Planeas escribir otro fic o tienes en mente uno?, no importa si es de MLP u otra serie.)**_

En realidad hace tiempo había escrito una historia crossover acerca de Pokémon y Digimon que nunca publique y aún conservo los capítulos. Aún no me decido si publicarlo o no, de ser así tendría que cambiar mucho el formato de la escritura de esa historia ya que fue la primera historia que escribe mucho antes que la de DESEO PROBLEMÁTICO. Si me animo a publicarlo se los hare saber

 _ **(¿Porque tu nombre suena a fruta y a mi cereal favorito?)**_

Es acerca de un sobrenombre o apodo que unos amigos me dicen. De hecho mi apodo suena un poco trillado así que decidí cambiar una sola palabra de ese apodo para que sonara gracioso. Por eso utilice al final 'Kakis' seguido de mi nombre. Si lo sé, no es la gran cosa.

— Applejack: Yo creía que era algo relacionado a los pancakes. Suena muy similar.

— CrisKakis: Jeje no es por eso Jackie pero no voy a negar que me gustan los pancakes.

 _ **(Cuál es el personaje masculino que más te agrada de la serie MLP y porque?)**_

Discord, ese draconequus como sea que se diga o se escriba es todo un loquillo. Sus fechorías y sus bromas siempre me matan de la risa en la serie. Amo mucho la comedia en si y Discord es muy gracioso y su aspecto extraño conformado de varios animales es lo que lo hace llamativo. Así que Discord se lleva el primer lugar de mi personaje masculino favorito de MLP.

— Twilight: ¡¿En serio te agrada Discord?!

— CrisKakis: A quien no le agradaría. Me encanta su nivel de locura y las cosas extrañas y casi imposibles que hace con su magia.

— Pinkie Pie: Pero puso tu vida en peligro, ¿recuerdas?

— CrisKakis: Si lo sé, pero no soy rencoroso.

— Applejack: Además en ocasiones puede ser malvado. No por nada es el espíritu del caos.

— CrisKakis: Solo es cuestión de comprender a Discord. Además el ya no es malo gracias a la más linda y tierna pegaso, ¿o no Fluttershy? — Fluttershy se puso muy colorada después de ese comentario de mi parte — yo creo que el solo hace las bromas por diversión sana para el… aunque de vez en cuando se pase de la raya con sus bromas. Puede llegar a ser algo pesadas.

 _ **(¿Licor, gaseosa o un buen jugo de fruta?)**_

Jugo de frutas por favor… :D

 _ **(¿Si fueras enviado a Equestria (No importa de qué manera) que es lo que ¡NO! harías?, dime 5)**_

-No me quedaría por mucho tiempo en el bosque everfree. Ahí sale mucho pinche animal -peligroso… ʘ_ʘ

-No me enlistaría en la guardia real.

-No haría enojar nunca a las princesas.

-Originariamente y si no careciera de "poderes" o algo que me brinde fuerza sobrenatural. Nunca me enfrentaría un dragón. Eso ni loco.

-Nunca y digo nunca me acostaría con una poni a pesar de toda consecuencia.

.

.

.

Al menos claro que sea un universo distinto y todos los habitantes de Equestria sean antropomorfos. Digo, que sean antro por lo menos puede llegar a ser llamativo ¿Qué no?

— Twilight/Pinkie/Applejack/Fluttershy: (°_°)

— CrisKakis: ¿Qué? Por lo menos ver a una chica de su mundo con características físicas similares a los humanos puede llegar ser atractivo para nosotros los chicos. No me juzguen.

 _ **(¿Serias capaz de matar a un personaje muy importante en tu fic?... porque yo sí)**_

Si

 _ **(Define a tu presidente en una palabra)**_

Pendejo

 _ **(¿Cuál es tu videojuego favorito?, tirarías el resto a la basura y este lo pondrías en un altar)**_

¡Uff! Me la pones difícil. Por lo regular me gustan las exclusivas de las tres consolas _(Nintendo, Sony y Microsft)_ , pero el videojuego que puedo pasar mucho tiempo jugando sin aburrirme seria _Smash Bros_ , ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero me encanta el juego ya que ver a muchos personajes haciendo crossover peleando para demostrar quién es el mejor. ES EMOCIONANTE… :3

 _ **(¿Tienes pensado pasarte al lado oscuro y formar parte de nuestra secta (clop)?, ¿Pondrías escenas ´´coff`` ´´coff`` subidas de tono ´´coff`` ´´coff`` en tu fic?)**_

Primeramente no voy a negar que el clop es llamativo en cuanto a las imágenes, creo que es gracias a eso que muchos hombres les guste el fandom y el programa de MLP a la vez ya que se imaginan a sus "waifus" de tal modo, pero sigo con mi idea de que no me soy muy amante del clop. Las Equestria Girls no sé si entran en el rango de clop pero por lo menos ellas son humanas así que no voy a negar que tenga un poco de gusto de esas imágenes, yo lo veo más bien como una especie de hentai.

En realidad no lo sé, no es que no me guste el lemon pero el tratar de imaginarme las escenas eróticas, por así decirlo, es otro nivel. Realmente sería un reto. No sé si en realidad me decida por escribir alguna vez escenas en donde tengan tal acto de amorío.

Applejack: Así que a eso se referían con clop.

Pinkie Pie: Oh oh… (°_°)

CrisKakis: ¡¿Qué?! No me digan que leyeron algo de esto… 0_0

Twilight: Apuesto a que nos has imaginado a nosotras haciendo cosas pervertidas.

CrisKakis: …No voy a contestar eso.

Fluttershy: E-entonces ¿es cierto?

CrisKakis:…

Applejack: No lo niegues compañero. Dilo

Hasta aquí el especial del año. Espero que le haya agradado el especial de año que tanto espere compartir con ustedes y así…

Applejack: ¡Oye! Contestanos. No nos ignores.

Recuerden que si desean saber más cosas de mí o quieren opinar acerca de lo que les gustaría ver en el fic no olviden enviar sus PM/MP. Estoy más que dispuesto a escucharlos amigos.

Twilight/Pinkie/Applejack/Fluttershy: ¡CrisKakis!... (ò_ó)

Adiosin… :3


End file.
